


Beautiful Tonight

by MamaFrick (MissForeverRebel)



Series: Richardson, Party of Three [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForeverRebel/pseuds/MamaFrick
Summary: Two weeks can feel like a lifetime when you develop a bond so strong...
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Kristin Richardson/Original Female Character
Series: Richardson, Party of Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096433
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



> For Jillay, to satisfy her Kristin desires ;)

_ “Be ready at six, Jilly Bean. Kev will be by to pick you up. Please don’t keep him waiting. You know how grumpy he gets when he has to wait.” _

Recalling the words that Kristin had spoken to her earlier in the day, Jillian took another judgmental look at her appearance that reflected back at her in the mirror. After changing her clothing five times already, she had grudgingly settled on a simple pastel camisole, thin black cardigan, and pair of dark denim skinny jeans, the ones that had the distressing in the knees and made Kevin give her a hard time every time she wore them.

_ “Why pay extra for a pair of jeans with holes in the knees when you can make the holes yourself?” _

God, Jillian loved Kevin something fierce. She truly did, but sometimes she just wanted to smack the stupid right off his face. Of course, Jillian knew Kevin’s pestering never came from a cruel heart, no matter how annoying it was at times, and Kristin never let her husband get too carried away. Either way, Jillian owed the couple the world and couldn’t imagine her life without them.

Sighing, Jillian attempted to run her fingers through her unruly hair, but it was just as thick and unmanageable as always. Damn the genes she had been cursed with. Some would say Jillian’s thick lustrous hair was a blessing, but it had always been a pain in her ass, never doing what she wanted it to do and always taking too long to fix the mess it fell into. She had even threatened to shave it all off and probably would have seriously considered it if Kristin hadn’t practically begged her to refrain from doing so. The older woman held a certain fascination for Jillian’s hair, more often than not playing with it during the quiet tender moments together when it was just the two of them.

Besides, Jillian never had been able to tell Kristin no about anything and it had been that way from the very first moment she had looked into her gorgeous eyes. They had absolutely captivated Jillian and stole her breath away and that first touch had sent such shocks of energy pulsing through her body, that it still caused Jillian to shiver with delight any time she recalled the memory. Kristin knew it too…

A soft smile curled upon Jillian’s lips and she gathered her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Kristin would most likely be taking it down later, so she guessed there was no sense in fussing over it unnecessarily. A light coating of makeup--nude eyeshadow and mascara--later and Jillian decided that was as good as it was going to get. All that was left to do was wait until Kevin arrived to pick her up, which, glancing at the small analog clock she kept on the counter, would be any moment.

5:57 pm…

Jillian left the bathroom and made her way into the living room of her tiny apartment to wait. She was a bit anxious because Kristin had refused to tell her anything about their plans for the night, but Jillian also knew that whatever Kristin had come up with was sure to not disappoint. It never had before and when she really thought about it, Jillian supposed she was more anxious just to see the older woman. It had been over two weeks since the last time they had been in the same room together, but that was because Kevin and Kristin had taken their two boys Mason and Max back to Kentucky for the holidays where Kevin was originally from. Jillian couldn’t accompany them, not because she didn’t want to, but she knew that Kevin’s family would never understand their arrangement and none of them wanted to risk a slip up. Jillian missed the warmth of Kristin’s tender caresses the most while they were separated, but knew soon enough they would be able to make up for the lost time until both of them were satisfied and neither were left wanting.

It made everything, especially the wait, more than worth it.

She had just barely settled herself in a corner of the couch when Jillian heard the familiar manner in which Kevin preferred to knock on her front door--not subtle, but not obnoxious, and rhythmic in nature. Kevin liked to joke he did it that way so Jillian would know specifically that it was him waiting for her on the other side of the door. She smiled as she pushed herself to feet and crossed the living room. Jillian may have felt more romantically connected with Kristin at a soul level, but even she couldn’t deny that there was just something about Kevin that kept drawing her in.

Perhaps that was what made their unusual arrangement work so well. Kevin and Kristin enjoyed Jillian equally and when they got together to share in their intimacy between the three of them, it was utterly mind blowing.

Kevin’s mouth was curled into his trademark grin by the time Jillian made it to the door and pulled it open. Almost immediately, his gaze made a smooth transition from the top of her head and down her body in approval. God, Kevin Richardson had some of the most alluring eyes Jillian had ever seen. Then he reached out to tug her close and brought a hand to Jillian’s cheek, caressing it gently as his lips found their way to hers. They stood like, engaged in a heated kiss between two lovers, before Kevin finally pulled back to look at her again. “You look gorgeous, tonight,” he murmured, his grin softening. “Kris will be happy. I know she’s missed you just as much as I have.”

Jillian stepped out of the apartment, locked the front door, and allowed Kevin to take her hand into his as he led her down the pathway to the parking lot where he had left his car idling. Once they were both settled and off down the road, she trusted herself to speak up. “How was your trip?” she questioned curiously. Kevin reached for her hand and placed it on his thigh. Nothing possessive, but just enough of a subtle message to let her know that he had missed her touch and appreciated it.

“It was refreshing,” Kevin admitted with the same crooked smile that always graced his face whenever he spoke of visiting home. “Y’know, Mama’s really getting up there in years and she really enjoyed being able to spend time with Mason and Max. They’ve grown a lot since she last saw them in person.”

“They say the heart grows fonder with distance,” Jillian mused. Biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes shifted towards Kevin’s crotch, entertaining the idea of moving her hand closer to it. One thing about Kevin that Jillian had come to love and respect was that he never expected her affection. He knew the majority of that was reserved for his wife because of Jillian’s preference for women, but he always made sure to know that Jillian was appreciated whenever she did open herself up to him. She smiled, keeping her hand in place. “I know you Facetime with her multiple times a week, but...it’s not the same. Something about a video call loses the personal touch.”

“Yeah,” Kevin agreed with a slight nod. “And the older she gets, the more she wishes I would come visit. It’s just not always easy finding the time to actually go there.”

“I’m sure she understands though,” Jillian told him and slowly began to inch her hand towards Kevin’s crotch. She knew he had taken notice of it by the way his hand flexed around the steering wheel, though he wouldn’t admit to it. That wasn’t Kevin’s style; he preferred the quiet approach that left you wanting and needing with anticipation. “I’m glad you guys got to spend the holidays with her. It’s important. But…” She inhaled deeply, voice trailing. Jillian allowed the tips of her fingers to brush over the bulge between Kevin’s legs. She had been able to see his erection straining against his tight jeans before she even felt it. “I’m glad you guys are back. I hate when you’re gone.”

Kevin’s breath hitched a little. “Trust me, little one, the feeling is most definitely mutual.”

Jillian took the opportunity to cup her hand over Kevin’s bulge, watching his face closely to gauge his reaction. His enjoyment sparkled in his deep emerald eyes with the passing of each street lamp and she bit at her bottom lip again. “Will you be joining us tonight?” Jillian asked him, almost hopefully as she carefully began to massage the outline of his erection. She had to admit that the thought of spending the evening in pure raw passion with both Kevin and Kristin was intoxicatingly appealing and hadn’t occurred in quite some time.

Kevin sighed in appreciation, relaxing in the driver’s seat and shifting his thighs a little further apart. “I’m afraid not,” he chuckled. “Kris wants you all to herself, so the boys and I will be heading out of town for the weekend. We’ll be home on Monday.”

“You’ll be gone the whole weekend?” Jillian responded, her eyes widening in surprise. While she was disappointed to know that she wouldn’t be able to see Kevin again for several days, the thought of being able to spend the whole weekend uninterrupted with her love caused the butterflies of excitement to flutter to life in her stomach.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Kevin flexed his hand around the steering wheel, swallowing a groan. Jillian could tell by the way his breath had become heavier.

“No…” Jillian shook her head, squeezing him. “...I just didn’t realize you would be leaving so soon.”

“Kris said I could make it up to you Monday night.” Kevin looked at her briefly, winking. “Maybe her and I will make it a team effort. I know it’s been awhile.”

Jillian couldn’t help the whimper that bubbled up her throat. “Can I hold you to that?”

“Anything your heart desires, little one,” Kevin assured her. This time he was unsuccessful in quelling his groan this time as the waves of pleasure rolled through him. “Fuck, sometimes I forget just how good you are with your hand even when you’re not directly touching my dick.”

“Well, they do say the mind starts to go the older you get,” Jillian teased him, knowing full well just how much Kevin hated it when she poked fun at his age. Both he and Kristin were just over twenty years Jiliian’s senior, but their age had never been a factor that had ever bothered her. In fact, she loved to say it just made them more like a fine wine that got even better with age, something Jillian couldn’t get enough of. They were her addiction.

Pulling her hand away just long enough to unlatch her seatbelt, Jillian leaned across the middle console to bring her lips to the pulse point on Kevin’s neck as she returned her hand near his groin, only this time she worked to unlatch his belt and after unzipping his jeans, she dipped her hand inside to pull Kevin’s hard cock free. Kevin groaned again, delighted to have Jillian’s delicate hand wrapped around the base of his length. She nipped at his neck, stroking him tenderly. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay and enjoy the weekend with us?” she purred.

Kevin grimaced in pure pleasure as he tightened his hand around the steering wheel. “I wish I could. You have no idea how badly I would like to be buried inside you right now,” he mustered in response, wetting his lips. “But what Kris wants, Kris gets. And besides, I know you would much rather spending your time getting attention from her than me.”

Jillian grinned against Kevin’s neck because she knew she couldn’t argue that fact. Even despite her preference for women, there was just something about Kristin that had always made Jillian weak in the knees, something that left her feeling like she was drifting on a natural high. The older woman was able to elicit feelings in Jillian that she didn’t even realize were possible until their paths crossed and then shortly after found themselves engaged in a raw lust filled moment of intimacy with their limbs tangled. That had been the start to the whirlwind that became the arrangement Jillian had with the couple and honestly, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Shit…” Kevin panted, swerving just slightly as he lifted his hips to press his length further into Jillian’s hand. “You know I won’t last long with the way you’re doing that…”

“Just watch the road so we don’t crash,” Jillian told him with a soft laugh, grazing the length of Kevin’s firm jawline with the tip of her tongue. Her wrist twisted expertly as she continued to slide her hand up and down his throbbing member, knowing full well what it was doing to him. His swollen head had already begun to glisten with the oozing of his precum, making it more than obvious that he was seriously close to achieving his release. Kevin was easily excitable when it came to Jillian and it never took much, something she loved to use to her advantage. And true to his word, Kevin’s hot seed spilled from his tip in long strands just as he directed the car to a stop in the driveway of the Richardson residence a few minutes later.

Jillian continued to work Kevin’s cock until he could release no more and sank back into the seat with a satisfied grin. “Something for you to think about all weekend,” she told him coyly, pulling back from him and lapping up the spurts of warm cum with her tongue from her hand. Resting a hand against her cheek and realizing she was warm with heat, Jillian leaned in again to offer Kevin a parting kiss. “See you Monday, handsome.”

She stood in the driveway and waited until Kevin’s car had disappeared down the road before she turned and made her way along the path to the front door. Jillian didn’t bother knocking. She had done that once before and it quickly prompted Kevin and Kristin to give her a key to let herself in whenever she came over. Jillian spent the majority of her time at the Richardson residence more often than not these days, enough that the couple had begun to talk to her about possibly moving her in full time. Everything she had in her told Jillian to agree to the proposal, because it sure as Hell would be a lot more convenient to already be there and available to them, but still...she hesitated. And for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why.

Jillian knew she loved both Kevin and Kristin dearly and she had grown fond of their sons as well. So much so that Mason and Max now referred to her as Auntie Jill and as far as they understood it, that’s exactly what Jillian was to them. They were far too young to even begin to realize that there was a deeper relationship between Jillian and their parents. So what was Jillian so afraid of? She could definitely make do with more space; her tiny apartment was just big enough to move around in. Plus, it would allow easy access to Kevin and Kristin whenever she wanted and vice versa.

Maybe it was time to start considering the idea a little more seriously…

The house was quiet as Jillian moved through the foyer and into the living room. Like always, every was clean and looked as if it were kept in pristine condition. If there was one thing Kristin didn’t like, it was a dirty household and she was raising her boys to understand that.

“Hey, Kris?” Jillian called out curiously when she heard no sounds to give her a clue where her love might have been hiding at. “Where are you at?”

Jillian felt the sensation of delicate arms wrapping around her from behind and immediately knew who it was. She hadn’t even heard Kristin approach, but there was no way to mistake the way the older woman loved to hold her, protective and tender all at the same time. “Oh, Jilly Bean…” Kristin murmured when Jillian relaxed back against her. “You have no idea how much I have missed you. I’ve been miserable these past couple of weeks without you.”

Jillian smiled softly to herself. “Kevin gave me a little bit of an idea about it on the drive over,” she mused. “You want me all to yourself this weekend.”

Kristin turned Jillian so they were facing each other and gently cupped the younger woman’s cheeks. “Can you blame me?” she grinned in response before leaning in and grazing lips against Jillian’s. “He’ll join us on Monday. But for now, I need it to be just you and I, no interruptions, no distractions. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course,” Jillian answered her with a nod and claimed Kristin’s lips in another kiss that was a little more needy this time and allowed her the opportunity to swipe her tongue into Kristin’s mouth for a gentle caress. “I miss you so much, too. I wished like Hell I could have gone with you guys,” she murmured as she pulled back and brushed her thumb along Kristin’s bottom lip.

“I can taste him on your tongue…” Kristin suddenly said and at first, Jillian couldn’t tell if she was angry, pleased, or indifferent. “Did you…?”

Jillian shook head firmly with another soft. “No, of course not,” she assured her. “It was just my hand on the drive over and a little taste to clean up afterward. You know I would never suck Kevin unless you ask me to.”

Kristin’s face relaxed, pleased with the answer. “We both know how addicted he is to your mouth,” she mused. Lacing her fingers with Jillian’s, she started to tug the younger woman towards the kitchen. “Come, Jilly Bean. I made us dinner and I had Kevin pick up a nice bottle of Cabernet for us to share.”

The two women made their way into the kitchen where they sat at the island counter, enjoying the meal Kristin hand prepared--a lovely chicken and pasta dish with a white wine reduction sauce topped with parmesan--and catching up over the bottle of Cabernet. Occasionally, Kristin would reach out to caress Jillian’s cheek, eager to give her the affection they had both missed out on during the holidays, but mostly Jillian just sat there and listened to Kristin talk, losing herself in the soft melodious tone of the older woman’s voice. She’d sit and listen to Kristin talk all day if she’d let her.

Finally, after swallowing the last of the wine in her glass and feeling more than just a little buzzed, Jillian set the glass down on the island and impishly pinned her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused all of her attention on Kristin. “Dinner was wonderful, my love. You spoil me way too much.”

“I like to do things for those that I love,” Kristin replied, finishing off the remainder of the wine in her own glass. She set it down carefully and crooked her finger towards Jillian. “C’mere, Jilly Bean. I can barely keep my hands off of you right now.”

Jillian didn’t have to be told twice and slid off the bar stool to step close in between Kristin’s legs. “I’m all yours,” she giggled.

Wrapping her arms around Jillian’s petite frame, Kristin planted her hands against her ass and gave it a rough squeeze that meant business. “First and foremost,” she nodded. “Although, I don’t mind sharing you with Kevin on occasion. It’s such a turn on to watch the two of you together.”

Jillian whimpered when she felt Kristin dip her head in to nip at her collar bone. “Kevin’s good, but I prefer you so much more.”

“That’s my girl,” Kristin purred. She peppered a trail of kisses along Jillian’s soft skin, up the side of her neck, along her cheek, and finally back to her awaiting lips. And when Jillian kissed her eagerly in return, she knew the younger woman was brimming with desire just as much as she was. So Kristin nipped at Jillian’s bottom lip, lingering. “Let's take this to your room. I want all of you tonight.”

“Please,” Jillian whispered in return. She took hold of Kristin’s hand as she slid off her stool and allowed her to pull her along through the house and down the hall to the room that she and Kevin had made hers. It was a  _ spacious  _ room, as big as her apartment was small, with the most comfortable bed Jillian had ever slept in. She’d be a fool  **_not_ ** to take them up on their offer to move in.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Kristin wasted no time backing Jillian up to the bed, grinning at her love wickedly while hoping to convey every ounce of desire that swirling within her. When the back of Jillian’s knees hit the bed, Kristin slowly removed her thin black cardigan and discarded it on the floor at their feet. “Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?” she asked.

Jillian felt herself blush, but it honestly didn’t take much for Kristin to elicit that sort of reaction. “You just did…” she smiled and lowered herself onto her back on the bed, staring up at Kristin expectantly. “You, yourself, look just as amazing. How did I get so damn lucky?”

“It’s not just you who is the lucky one, Jilly Bean,” Kristin returned with a wink. “Sit up, I want to undress you. I need to see you.”

“Hopefully I won’t be the only naked one in the room?” Jillian huffed in amusement as she pushed herself to sit up.

Kristin hushed her and worked to lift the camisole over Jillian’s head, dropping it on top of the cardigan. She nodded her head in approval when she took in the sight of Jillian’s black lace floral bra with the line of rhinestones that went down the valley between her breasts. “I see you’re wearing my favorite,” she noted with appreciation.

“I’m wearing the matching underwear, too,” Jillian said, laying back against the mattress again so Kristin could begin to work on removing her skinny jeans. “I know how much you love to see me in them.”

“You know me far too well, Jilly Bean,” Kristin spoke, taking the woman’s flats off her feet and then reaching to unbutton the hem of her jeans. God, the fabric was so tight, it practically hugged Jillian’s body like a second skin. It was one of the biggest turn ons because it allowed Kristin to see every single curve and detail of Jillian’s body that she adored so much. “Lift your hips a little.”

Jillian, again, did as she was told, her ass raising off the mattress just enough that Kristin was able to hook her fingers against her jeans and pull them down past her hips painfully slow. It was hard for Jillian to refrain from begging Kristin to hurry and touch her. The older woman had to remind her sometimes that waiting was part of the fun and she was never left disappointed. One she was left in just her bra and thong, Jillian propped herself up on her elbows and took delight in watching Kristin strip naked in front of her. For someone who had birthed two children, Jillian was amazed at how fit she was and she’d be damned if she didn’t admit that the sight of Kristin in all her nake glory didn’t make her mouth water.

Kristin climbed onto the bed beside Jillian and helped her sit up once more. “You’re so perfect, Jilly Bean…” she murmured and brought their lips together in a heated kiss as she reached around to Jillian’s backside to expertly unhook her bra. Allowing the straps to fall naturally down Jillian’s arms, Kristin pulled it the rest of the way off and discarded it next to them on the bed. Soon enough, she had removed the thong as well and the both of them laid on their sides facing each other, completely in the nude, heat radiating between them. “Get that gorgeous mouth of yours back over here.”

Jillian felt her heart palpitating in her chest as they revisited a continuation of their kiss from before. She slipped a hand between them to cup Kristin’s breast, thumb flickering over her perked nipple. It was moments like these, when they were just getting warmed up, that Jillian especially enjoyed. They hadn’t quite reached that point of not being able to hold back, but it was also past the point of ignoring just how much they really desired to devour each other. A quiet moan of enjoyment slipped past Jillian’s lips into Kristin’s mouth just as the older woman slipped a leg in between hers and brushed her thigh against her already glistening pussy. “Kris…”

“Mmm, wet for me already…” Kristin hummed, grinning against Jillian’s lips.

“Since before Kevin drove me here,” Jillian admitted with another quiet moan. “I...I thought of you while I was showering.”

Kristin moved her lips to the crook of Jillian’s neck, nipping. “Did you touch yourself while you were thinking of me?”

Jillian whined a little, an adorable way of showing her guilt. “You know I can’t help myself. Especially when it’s been so long.”

“It’s amazing how two weeks can feel like a lifetime,” Kristin said. Arching her breast against Jillian’s fondling grip, she brought her own hand between the bodies and delicately ghosted her fingers over the warmth of Jillian’s opening. “Trust me, Jilly Bean. I thought of you the entire time we were gone. Kevin did too.”

“Kris, please…” Jillian whispered, her legs spreading a little more as she fought the urge to rock herself against the smooth surface of Kristin’s thigh.

“This?” Kristin teased her, barely slipping the tip of her finger into Jillian’s pussy. When Jillian rocked her hips toward her for more, she slid her finger in completely. “Maybe another,” she continued and slipped her middle finger into the join the first. For a moment, they stayed like that, Jillian fondling Kristin’s breast while Kristin massaged her moist inner walls. It wasn’t until Jillian began to whimper with need that she withdrew her slick fingers and slowly began to swirl the tips of them around Jillian’s clit. “How does that feel?”

Jillian leaned in to press her face to the crook of Kristin’s neck, whimpering again as the waves of pleasure began to roll through her body. “Fuck...that feels so good…” she panted.

“Your pussy is so damn wet right now, Jilly Bean,” Kristin noted with lust and longing dripping heavily from her voice. “You really did miss having my fingers in you.”

Jillian nodded sharply when Kristin’s fingers slid back into her warmth and began a smooth rhythmic thrusting motion. She couldn’t help but clench around them with each thrust. “I love when you do this to me,” she moaned. Her head tossed back from the crook of Kristin’s neck with heavy breath. “It feels so fucking good.”

“It’ll be even better here in a moment,” Kristin promised her with a delicate kiss pressed to Jillian’s throat. She rolled the younger woman onto her back and positioned herself over her, slowly trailing her lips down her gorgeous body. “Just relax, Jilly Bean,” she said and blew a hot breath over her opening. When Jillian shivered in response, Kristin leaned in to drag the tip of her tongue along her slit.

A moan, pure and unadulterated, ripped from Jillian’s throat as she welcomed the sensation of Kristin’s mouth and tongue pleasing her. Without giving it thought, Jillian brought her hand down to tangle her fingers in the older woman’s hair, crying out and holding Kristin’s head in place. She rocked against her face, aching for Kristin to take her to the edge of her sweet release and if she kept lapping and suckling her pussy the way she was, Jillian knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. She could already feel her inner walls beginning to contract with each wave of pleasure and tugged on Kristin’s hair. “Oh,  **_fuck_ ** , Kris! Fuck! Don’t stop!”

Kristin used her hands to open Jillian’s pussy further, really dipping in to taste her sweet juices as far as her tongue could reach. It was such a turn on to feel the way Jillian was writhing in ecstasy from her touch and already had her own pussy dripping and aching for the same attention. Jillian would deliver, she always did, was always eager lick her tongue along Kristin’s most private region, but for now, Kristin wanted to hear Jillian screaming in pleasure and moments later, that was exactly what happened. Jillian cried out as she quaked against Kristin’s face and she felt her wetness intensify as she welcomed in the ushering of her orgasm. Fuck if it wasn’t hot as Hell to draw it out of the younger woman.

Gradually, Jillian began to come down from her euphoric high, her breath leaving her lungs in short, shallow puffs. She still continued to quake sporadically from the aftershocks of her orgasm, whimpering once again. “Love, please...c’mere…”

Kristin surfaced from between Jillian’s legs and scooted up her body to crash their lips together, allowing Jillian to taste yourself as their tongues rolled in an undulating dance. When Jillian relaxed beneath her, Kristin pulled back and settled herself beside the younger woman. “Great as always,” she grinned, gently caressing Jillian’s cheek as their eyes locked.

Jillian turned her face to press a kiss to Kristin’s palm. “Let me return the favor…” she mustered, her pussy still quivering.

“Soon, my love,” Kristin quieted her with another kiss. “Right now, I want to make this night all about you.”

And of course Jillian couldn’t tell Kristin no. She could  **_never_ ** tell Kristin no. 


End file.
